


Fantasies in the Fantasy Suite

by Tish



Category: Colbert Report FPF, Fake News FPF
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Bachelor rose ceremony,  Stephen and Dougie St James get it on in the Fantasy Suite. Then the layers of fantasy unwrap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies in the Fantasy Suite

The candlight flickered romantically in the Fantasy Suite, something which Tad had voiced his protests at most strongly. Stephen had dismissed Tad's claims of a fire hazard as ridiculous, after all, wasn't the boiler technically on fire itself?

Right now, Stephen's attention was devoted to placating his second-placed guest, leaving gentle kisses along Dougie's stubbled jawline.

Dougie trilled with delight, hands fluttering over Stephen's suit to undo his tie and work at the hand-stitched buttons on his shirt.

Stephen's breath was hot on the author's neck, "Oh Dougie! Why didn't I choose you the first time? What a fool- _Mind the suit, Tad_!"

 

Tad winced as he jolted out of character and tried to reattach the dislodged button back onto Stephen's suit, "Sorry. Maybe Jay can sew it back on later?"

Stephen sighed, "Never mind. Now, where were we?"

Dougie lifted his eyes back to Stephen, "Um, half way to heaven, I believe."

Stephen smiled in return, "Let's go all the way then."

Dougie kissed him tenderly, "On the wings of a dove."  


"Of an eagle, "Stephen sternly corrected as he straddled him.

 

"Hmmmnnm, such a large wingspan, " Dougie murmured as he pulled Stephen's pants down.

Stephen pushed himself against Dougie, "Yeah. Eagles can stay up for hours."

"Your eagle is welcome to nest in my bird house as long as he wants, Stephen," Dougie gasped as he desperately kissed Stephen's chest.

"My eagle nests where he damn well pleases, this is America," Stephen growled back, thrusting himself harder against Dougie's rapidly tightening jeans.

As he wriggled out of his jeans, Tad kept kissing Stephen. He adored these fantasy encounters, he loved the stolen moments between classes, the furtive kisses, the secret lovemaking during lunchtime picnics.  
The role-play of the tv host and the building manager was one they'd kept up the longest and had the most fun with. He loved every minute of it, the roar of the approving crowd, the colour and the magic, and him. Dear heart, _Him_.

But most of all. Most of all, Geoffrey loved Chuck.


End file.
